


Deergirl and 14 werewolves

by DreamerGhost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Consensual, Cum glaze, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucked unconcious, Furry, Gangbang, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Werewolf, forest, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGhost/pseuds/DreamerGhost
Summary: Within a magical forest, ruled over by a spirit as ancient as the world, life stirs. In this mythical place where wishes are said to come true, a lonely figure threads upon the beastpaths. What is her wish?





	Deergirl and 14 werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest me additional tags (╬ ಠ益ಠ)

Hoof met a root and split it open, prompting a voice to hiss in irritation. It belonged to a figure resembling a female satyr, if her legs were straight and she was seven feet tall. Her head was crowned with horns, but not modest goat horns of satyrs, she bore imposing deer horns. She swore silently.

There was something extra annoying about hot summer mornings, decided Mezala. The heat was making it hard to wake up properly and enjoy ripening fruits. Her hand rose unconsciously to her horns and scratched an itching part. She had earned these through great effort, but even with how useful they were, sometimes they were annoying. With some effort, The deer girl pushed the thought from her head and trudged forward. There was a reason she was here, and it was in her sight already. There was an oak tree in the center of a clearing that had many acorns growing on it, but for today, she was here for blackberry shrubs growing just out of the mighty tree’s shade. 

A rustle in one of the shrubs caught her attention. Immediately, Mezala dropped into a crouch and approached carefully, sparks of blue dancing on her horns. Brush parted, and Mezala found herself face to face with a bear, surprising both herself and the beast. She did not appreciate surprises. The sparks grew into pale blue discharges of power, and bear found itself frozen solid before it could even growl. Mezala breathed out, calming herself. Just a bear. Nothing too dangerous. Though hopefully, it would learn to stay away after it thawed out. She spent far too long working on… There was another rustle, followed by what her fuzzed ears identified as a swear. More thieves?

As a fuzzed claw pushed spiky blackberry bramble out of the way, Mezala knew she was not so lucky this time. A werewolf entered the clearing, but paused upon seeing her. Mezala smirked, a lone werewolf was not a severe threat. But the rustling did not stop, and the lone werewolf soon found itself in a company of four friends. These were far less favorable odds, and Mezala began looking around for the best way out. Then the first werewolf howled and howls resounded from all around her. One by one, werewolves emerged, some from behind cover, some jumping down from nearby trees, one even climbing out of a concealed pit. In a moment, she was surrounded from all sides. Mezala counted fifteen in total. Far more than she could handle. She’d have to punch through and run, abandon the glade to the beasts. Mezala suppressed her anger at the thought, there would be time for that later. Several werewolves opened their mouths to growl, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

“...appy urthday to you...”

Wait what.

“Happy birthday to you...”

The werewolves were singing. 

“Happy birthday dear Mezala...”

They were shifting away from wolf forms even, to sing better. Mezala was tall, but the majority of the pack would barely reach her chest now.

“Happy birthday to you.”

The werewolf leading the first pack stepped forward towards Mezala, now actually grinning. Mezala braced herself for a leap, but the werewolf began to speak again.

“Hello there birthday girl. Will you want the usual for your wish? Or perhaps you would like something else this time?” His eyes gleamed with suggestion. Others were less quiet.

“Perhaps today you shall have us be your knights, and become a queen?” Asked one, kneeling.

“Perhaps, you would have us as hounds, and run like Erlking, at the head of a hunt?” Asked another, dutifully standing on all fours.

“Or perhaps, you tire of us, and would have us hide from you, leaving gifts without being seen” Asked a grinning werewolf, trying to hide ineffectually behind another.

‘Shall we put on a show of drama and love” asked a werewolf holding up a mask scrounged from somewhere.

“I think you have too much high drama already” muttered Mezala.

“Then perhaps you would like something new, perhaps a show of trickery and sorcery?” Asked a werewolf flipping through a deck of cards. The only trick, thought Mezala, was the way he had manage to balance a pointy blue hat on his head during an exaggerated bow.

Another werewolf, that had somehow managed to paint itself ashen white when she had turned away, was trying his best to lift a leaf off the ground and failing.

Mezala turned away from a werewolf with a puffy white hat and an apron and back towards the first werewolf.

“Each year Moonhound. Every damn time I think that your group can’t get any more ridiculous, yet it gets more and more absurd. “

“We do try to be accommodating.” He had put on a monocle and a cylindrical black hat while she was distracted. “But since you don’t seem to be watching anymore, I expect you have made your choice?”

Mezala sighed. By all accounts this was supposed to be a good day. “I shall have the usual”

“The same thing you always choose from us?”

“Yes.”

“The one with all the colorful scarves and cheering and snacks?”

“Yes, you could describe it so.”

“Why, I have no idea what you might mean!” The werewolf stood up as straight a it could, a paw over his chest. “My fair lady I’m afraid that I know not your wish. Please, say it to me straightly, so that I may grant it.”

Mezala felt her eye begin to twitch. “I want the same as I did the previous year, and the year before. Do not pretend to be stupid Moonhound.”

The werewolf grinned. “You have to say it. That’s the rules, you know.”

It was too much. With a roar, Mezala gripped Moonhounds shoulders and lifted him up in the air. “I want to be fucked.” She shouted, and began shaking the werewolf like an oversized plushy. “I want to be fucked by the entire pack. I want to take knotted dicks until sundown. I want to ride the werewolf train until I can’t feel my legs. I want to be used until I am covered head to toes in jizz. Is that truly so hard to do?” The shaking stopped, but Moonhounds eyes continued spinning. Still, a paw rose to attention.

“See, you only had…”

“But not by you, Moonhound”

“Wait what” was all he managed before his confusion of being midair was interrupted by a sudden snap of frost. Mezala dropped the werewolf popsicle and looked at the other werewolves. There was a hungry glint in her eyes, and not a silly prop in sight.

A pair of werewolves leapt forward towards her as Mezala relaxed and allowed herself to be pushed backwards. Two pairs of hands gripped her hips as the leaping pair grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down. Muscles tightened and her fall was arrested inches from the ground, four werewolves acting as fluffy cushions holding her up. Fifth werewolf sounded apologetic as it growled. “Mezala, I appreciate how much of you there is to like, but it’s just no fun if I have to jump up for a kiss.” He leaned in and Mezala allowed a long tongue wrap around hers as they kissed.

Other werewolves were not idle either, Mezala felt the hands holding her begin moving, strong fingers pushing into her muscles massaging away months of exertion.The duo holding her up by the shoulders took up massaging her back, while the pair holding her lower back began massaging her legs. The hands wandered all the way from her feet to her thighs, but not a finger touched her pussy. Still, the werewolves were surprisingly skilled, and Mezala felt herself relax even as she grew increasingly aroused. She could feel wind rushing against her erect nipples, and hopped that there would soon be something more solid to tease them. She felt her loins burning with desire, and it was only her pride that stopped her from thrusting out in search for stimulation.

Werewolves were not limited to this, but their response was to merely increase the teasing. Werewolves holding Mezala up bulked out and lowered the deer girl onto themselves, serving as a fluffy pillow. Several new werewolves approached, one of them gently picking up Mezala’s right arm to massage, and keep it away from snaking downwards. Another just as gently stopped her left hand a mere inch away from her breasts and pulled it away. Firm grips stopped her legs from moving, cutting off even a hope of release. Mezala couldn't even moan with her throat stuffed with wolfish tongue. It was all too much, she could feel hot rivulets running down from her snatch, she was dripping with need. Then she felt something wet but firm run just under her right breast. Then another down her inner thigh, two more on the back of her neck. Like sharks, wet tongues circled her sensitive spots, drawing ever closer. She barely noticed when the werewolf kissing her rose.

“Ah, you look red like autumn apples, just the way we like you. I say you are ready now.”

Tongues retreated for a moment, and then the widest tongue yet brushed Mezala’s pussy from the bottom to the top, circling just around her clit. Mezala screamed out as she came, her denied voice and denied pleasure spilling out alongside a gush of enough girlcum to matt the entire face of the werewolf lolling over her crotch. Her entire body twitched, muscles contracting and relaxing in a mighty wave that left her sprawled on fur under her.

Mezala’s entire body tingled numbly, but she still felt her kissed werewolf return with a lick on the cheek. Her hand, no longer constricted shot out upwards. A yelp confirmed that she found her target, although there were very few other things as warm and smooth that she could had confused it with. She grinned, and flipped over, her full breasts pressing into muzzes of werewolf pair under her. 

“”Now Smoothtail, that was fun, but not quite what I asked for, was it? You’re here to give me a good time and I shall have it even if I have to drag you along.” 

Her smile did not falter one bit as she pulled Smoothtail closer by his erect dick. She pulled him down to his knees, just close enough to not need to look up and began stroking his shaft. Mezala closed her eyes as not to distract her, and focused on what her recovering senses told her. She felt Smoothtail’s dick in her hand, slick and hot, and yet not fully hard just yet. Her nipples were assaulted by tongues, and blunted teeth squeezed into her breasts. The two werewolves below her had taken full advantage of the situation and were suckling her tits as well as they could manage. A pair of fuzzy hands spread apart her thighs and she felt another cock squeeze past to press into her leaking pussy. The slow dragging motions were just gentle enough to pleasure the sensitive nerves without overexciting them after that explosive orgasm. With some difficulty, Mezala dragged her attention back to Softail. It was obvious what he thought of the treatment by how engorged his cock looked, although Mezala also appreciated the vacant stare in his eyes and light wagging of his tail. Her free hand gripped him by the hips and sat him down, before the other hand joined in just next to the tail and pulled him in closer, until his dick just barely touched her lips.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Mezala opened her mouth and licked the pointed tip of the wolfcock before her. She did not truly object to it, but that teasing act asked for some revenge, and now she took great pleasure dishing it. Her tongue moved with all the haste of a glacier as her lips sailed past, barely even touching the twitching cock. Mezala moved with the grace of a sword eater, taking Smoothtail’s entire cock in her mouth with only the very tip finding any contact with the back of her throat. She could feel his muscles tense in her arms, a faint whimper reaching her ears from above. She felt the werewolf behind her shift, moving the tip on his now well lubed cock next to her ass. Oh, what the heck, Smoothtail was a good wolf who knew when to keep his hands away, he deserved a reward. And she was not going to start moaning just yet, even if it meant stuffing her moans with a mouthful of cock. Especially if it meant stuffing her moans with a mouthful of cock. 

Pointed wolfy cock pushed into her ass, only slightly slowed down by the tight entrance. It was not given a chance to pull back, as Mezala’s muscles tightened into a vice like grip, sending the werewolf howling. But he was not alone, Smoothtail howled as well, unable to take combination of Mezala’s lips and tongue starting to work on his entire shaft. Mezala waited until both werewolves ran out of breath before relenting. But not for long.

“Ah, damn, this ass is like a trap. It’s, unf, easy to get in but getting out it feels like she’ll tear my dick off,” moaned the werewolf behind Mezala.

“Ahhrgraag” Replied Smoothtail eloquently, as Mezala’s lips slid up and down his dick with her tongue never leaving his tip. 

None could last long here. Mezala felt the cock in her ass speeding up despite her best attempts, thick shaft pushing and shaping her ass in oh so pleasurable ways she couldn't entirely counteract. She felt it pull out entirely, leaving her open and empty before slamming in and unloading the first of many cumshots that she’d extract today. The duo beneath her shifted aside, their teeth sliding down her breasts towards her nipples. Again Mezala felt pleasure spilling over a threshold, she came. Anther orgasm wracked her body as she fought to maintain enough focus to finish off Smoothtail. She vaguely felt twitching around her tongue and then everything was bliss. When she came back to her senses it was like waking from a long sleep, her entire body tinged pleasurably when she moved. Absentmindedly, her hand wandered to her cheek and found a stray strand of cum. She looked at the faces of the werewolves surrounding her as she gathered it and then placed cum glazed finger in her mouth.

“Summertime wolfsalt licks. My favourite.” Mezala licked her lips looking over gathered Werewolves. There were quite a few erect dicks to chose from, but before she could take her pick, firm hands once again gripped her shoulders, pulling her up. There was some confusion as Mezala’s buzzed senses tried to keep track of what was happening, but the pack of werewolves around her flipped her over and lowered her back down on something soft yet firm and distinctly not fuzzy. Her hands felt around and found a padded platform just large enough for her torso. It did not take a genus to see what this was for, and Meala was quite looking forward to it.

“Not just yet,” growled a werewolf closest to her head. “How can we really have a go at it if we haven’t even made you scream properly yet.”

Werewolves surrounded Mezala in a ring, like cultists around a sacrifice with the closest wolf as priest. She smiled at the idea, she was no virgin to be sacrificed… and all the best demons liked it that way. One Werewolf, this one far more wolf than others steed forward. He towered over his smaller brethren even with a hunch that bent him near double. It must had taken a while to shift this much, but Mezala cared not for time she had already spent fucking. What she cared was how the werewolf pushed her legs apart and laid down his colossal dick on her stomach.

“It reaches past my belly button” murmured Mezala, biting her lip. Werewolf next to her grinned a smile full of fangs. “Scream loudly my pretty deer. The hunters are already here, it won’t help at all to stay quiet. Be as loud as you want, we’ll make sure nothing else happens to you.” 

Slowly, the huge Werewolf pulled back, dragging his cock back over Mezala’s clit, allowing her to feel just how huge it was. Mezala whimpered as it seemed to go on forever, but ran out it did and the tip slid down between her lower lips. Mezala braced as the werewolf gripped her legs firmly, and then he pushed forwards. 

Mezala moaned, biting her lips barely muffled her voice but her pride was not going to give in so easily. Even though she was dripping wet, the fat dick had trouble as every inch forward brought yet more tight walls pressing into it. Mezala tried to relax herself but she was far too excited for this. She could feel every ridge and vein on the fat dick trying to split her in half and she wanted more of this sensation. The werewolf growled and grunted as her pussy twitched around his cock, muscles massaging him ever more vigorously. But he was not about to just take it easy, this was meant to be a gift, and he was going to try his hardest to grant as much as he could.

Mezala managed to relax herself to allow the cock a bit deeper into her, but was met with sudden emptiness as the Werewolf pulled back. She released her bitten lip to shout but felt the grip on her legs tighten and then the werewolf slammed forward as deep as he could, throwing the complain from her mouth and mind. No longer able to contain herself Mezala screamed to the entire forest, her pussy twitching uncontrollably, sending her mind into disarray. With a grunt, the Werewolf pulled back and pushed in even deeper, causing Mezala to throw back her head in pleasure. She barely could gather enough breath for moaning as he sped up, digging deeper and deeper as Mezala screamed herself hoarse. She barely noticed her orgasm approaching, but when it hit, even her scrambled thoughts were shattered. Relentless pumping was forced to pause as her pussy nearly crushed the cock buried deep inside her. Mezala came back to her senses slowly, her deep breaths turning to half moans halfway through. Something pushed against the back of her head and she noticed that a Werewolf was holding her head up. He raised her upwards, so that she could have a look at herself.

The big werewolf had near hilted her, only a thick knot remained outside. Then Mezala’s eyes wandered away from the werewolf, and she noticed that her stomach wasn't quite it’s usual flat and muscular self. Unbelieving, she guided her hand to a small bulge and felt the cock inside her twitch beneath her hand. She could only watch in amazement as the werewolf pulled back and the bulge beneath her hand vanished. He pulled out until only the tip was inside and in one smooth movement slid back in. Mezala felt the knot slam into her pussy as the sudden movement knocked her hand off her stomach. The werewolf resumed slowly pistoning and Mezala yelped each time he bottomed out. 

Mezala felt the werewolf pull back, and to her surprise, pull out entirely. She heard him try to speak, half growl half howl coming out his throat. After a minor distraction, as her eyes looked over the cock that was fucking her but moments ago, still slick with her juices and completely rigid, she noticed that the half-growl half-howl had another source. Smaller Werewolves parted revealing another huge werewolf, with, as Mezala noticed, another huge cock. The werewolf that was seemingly running the show from next to her explained. “Well, you got quiet, and Blackeye, a bleeding heart he is, got worried you were being bored by same thing again. So he asked Twinfang to come help out.”

Twinfang walked forwards, stopping next to Blakeye The two exchanged a short growl, and gently raised Mezala’s left leg and tipped it sideways. Twinfang aligned his dick with her now well fucked pussy while Blaceye pressed his well lubed tip into her anus. “Well, birthday girl. Do you like this gift?” Mezala looked at the showman werewolf and then at the two giant werewolves ready to fuck her silly. She spent a moment bracing herself and swallowed nervously. She looked back at the werewolf next to her. Her answer was obvious. “Yes,” she shouted, and then her hand caught the smiling werewolf next to her. She turned to the big duo. “Go rough, I have something to grab onto,” she added as she pulled the cheeky werewolf in a tight hug. She could not see his face, but she could imagine it. She smiled as the werewolf tried to get away from her smothering breasts, and squeezed him down harder as Twinfang and Blackeye began pushing forward. 

Blakeye took lead, his cock sliding up Mezala’s ass just slow enough for pleasure to outmatch pain. Twinfang followed, brutishly pushing in despite Blackeye’s cock reducing the hole to virginal tightness. Mezala moaned as the two filled her up, her eyes rolling up a she focused on the gut displacing sensation, her arms squeezing her new toy with ever increasing force. Two knots pressed into her entrances just as her lungs ran out of air, a faint wheeze occupying the ensuing silence. Then the werewolves pulled back slightly, Twinfang pulling back slightly further. Then he pushed back in, the tip kissing Mezalas womb and sending a shock down her body. He pulled back again only for Blackeye to slam his own dick in, threatening to push into her guts. The two began pistoning, each thrust just a little bit faster, each pulling back just a tiny bit more. Mezala felt haze surround her mind, she barely noticed her arms digging into fur or tears in her eyes. She had clenched her teeth to avoid biting her tongue as the thrusts shook her entire body. She could no longer feel the individual thrusts,only a constant pressure and pleasure. She was floating in that delightful place just before a rushing orgasm, a wave building ever higher. 

Blackeye was the one who broke the damn, his great stamina unable to continue the challenge after fucking both of Mezala’s pussy and ass for so long. He was preparing both himself and Mezala with each thrust, and just as he felt no longer able to hold himself any longer, he pushed. His knot slammed into Mezala’s anus, pushing forward by a third, as far as he could manage it so far. But Blackeye did not relent this time, the knot pushed forward, stretching Mezala’s ass ever wider. She screamed, perhaps from pleasure, perhaps from pain, perhaps because she knew this was as far as she would float as well. Blackeye responded with a roar of his own, as his knot finally reached the widest part and slipped fully inside. Cum flooded Mezala’s ass, filling up in a single spurt and then surging upwards. Blackeye could no more stop cumming than Mezala could stop moaning and as he felt Mezaa take it all he wanted never to stop. He felt building pressure of his jizz against his knot, but he felt no end to his own virility. Even against the pressure, even against the orgasm wracked ass squeezing his cock like a vice, he knew he was not going to stop until he was completely empty. And then Twinfang released his hold on Mezala’s leg to get a better grip on her hips and pushed his own knot inside. Mezala found new strength to moan as she was stretched and filled like never before, cum flowing freely into her womb. Werewolves howled with her as they felt Mezala cum again, the immense pressure on their dicks squeezing them even harder. They lost count of how many times they ran out of breath before Mezala relented, releasing her Werewolf toy to fall in a gratefully unconscious heap to one side as the trio, knots still firmly stuck, fell to the other. 

This time, however, the werewolves were not going to wait until she recovered back to coherence. The two werewolves knotlocked inside her required some maneuvering, but Mezala was lifted into a sitting position. Her eyes wandered around lazily, taking over a minute to notice a pointed cock next to her face. She kissed it, and that was all the permission the owner of the cock needed to ram the full length into her mouth. Although her mind was not quite entirely there, she clamped down on the cock with her lips as best as she could, sucking on it like a lollipop. The werewolf in front of her grunted in approval and placed his hands on her head. Then, he grunted again and gripped her horns instead.

“We know what you like. Wouldn’t want to disappoint”, said the werewolf, before it pulled his cock out of Mezala’s mouth and then thrust it inside again. He began pistoning as fast as he could, saliva splattering as he roughly facefucked Mezala. Her unfocused eyes slowly rolled upwards even as her tongue and lips tried to massage the dick trying to go down her throat. Two more werewolves stood at either side of her, no less erect, and they brought Mezala’s hands on their dicks. It took some squeezing and poking until she correctly identified what she was holding, but then she began jacking off the two. One of the werewolves began panting happily.

Werewolf fucking Mezala’s throat was too busy trying not to cum so quickly to pant. Perhaps if he was not going so roughly, perhaps if she wasn’t so good, perhaps if he hadn’t spent half an hour watching Mezala being fucked silly, he might had managed. As it was, with one last thrust he pushed Mezala’s lips to his crotch and shot his seed straight down her gullet. With one last grunt he pulled out past Mezala’s tight lips, her horns leaving his hands and passing into grip of one of the werewolves she was jacking off. He removed her hand off his dick, another werewolf taking his place, and also positioned his dick just in front of Mezala. This time however, the cock was gently pressing into her lips, just for a moment as she was quick to let it past. This werewolf was a little less pent up and more patient, sliding his cock forward more slowly, taking time to enjoy how Mezala’s tongue danced on his cock. But he knew what she wanted, and just moments later he was fucking her face as hard as he could.

The werewolf train ran for a while, with Mezala preparing the werewolves with her hands until they were near ready to cum and each spent their jizz between her lips. If any got too excited while being served by Mezalas hands, they soon found her firm fingers forming a constricting and unmoving ring, keeping them ready until she was. Her jaw and neck glistened with saliva brought out by continuous facfucking. But with each werewolf, her task grew a little bit harder. All werewolves were shifting towards their more bestial, and more importantly, larger forms. By the third werewolf, Mezala’s throat was bulging out with every thrust. The fourth already had a significant knot, and sixth nearly got stuck as the knot challenged Mezala’s capacity. But he would be the last, as when he took his turn to fill Mezala’s stomach with cum, he was interrupted midway as Blackeye’s and Silverfang’s knots shrunk enough for their dicks to slip free of Mezala. This sudden lack of stability combined with the roughest facefuck yet, as the werewolf made use of his length to fuck her throat without ever leaving it unoccupied, sent her falling backwards. The werewolf left one last spurt of cum in her mouth with the rest splashing against her face and breasts. 

Although the rough facefucks had delayed the process, Mezala had mostly recovered from her treatment by the duo still passed out under her. She lifted herself up on an elbow, and wiped away cum from her face with a hand. She was frowning, as her fun was so annoyingly interrupted, but that frown soon turned into a smile as she looked at the werewolves still standing around her, each more impressive than the last. She wiped the rest of the cum sprayed on her face and rubbed it against her breasts, glazing them with a glistening layer of lubrication. The werewolves were ready for the finale, and so was she. Mezala stood up and walked to the platform she had slipped off at the last apex, taking care to show off her glistening and ready body to the surrounding werewolves. She sat down, her legs spread wide and leaned back.

“Come and fuck me, you beasts”, she said and smiled.

Werewolves howled with joy and leapt upon her. Immediately, Mezala was was pressed down on the table by one of the werewolves taking a position on her chest and placing his dick between her breasts. He pressed the voluptuous orbs together and happily began fucking Mezala’s cum glazed breasts. Mezala herself more felt than saw this, as another werewolf had her lean her head over the edge, providing a straight path towards her throat, all the better to take full length of a wolfed out werewolf. Her tongue greeted the massive dick as it slid in her mouth and down her throat, bulging it out all the way down to the ribcage. But some werewolves were interested in bringing pleasure as well as receiving it. A werewolf pressed Mezalas legs together and lifted them upwards, exposing Mezala’s pussy and ass, both well lubed after the fucking she received. Even so, the werewolf howled in delight as he pushed into her fantastically tight pussy. It was burning with need, it was a wonder that it was not only not dry but wet enough to be leaking. The werewolf knew he was not going to last long, but he didn’t need to. There were many others ready to take his place. Two werewolves were once again making use of Mezala’s hands, while few more were just helping themselves stay hard.

As much as he tried, the werewolf fucking Mezala’s pussy came first. His knot pressed into Mezala’s lower lips as he discharged his load as deep as he could, and pulled out, leaving one last white dollop outside as a reminder of what happened. Then one of the waiting werewolves took his place behind Mezala and pressed his cock into her anus. With a grunt of effort he pushed his cock in, and began fucking Mezala in earnest. The werewolf fucking her throat was next, and he pushed his knot all the way in her mouth, it pressed near painfully against her jaw but that felt near irrelevant compared to being able to cum straight into Mezala’s stomach. As he pulled out, he paused to give Meala one last taste before freeing her mouth to join in the cacophony of grunts and moans with some grunts and moans of her own. She raised her head just in time to catch first spurt of jiz from the werewolf fucking her breasts, cum splattering halfway across her lips and halfway across her cheeks. Then the werewolf pulled back and splattered the rest across her chest and shoulders. He gave one last playful squeeze to her nipples before shifting away to allow another werewolf access. Mezala saw no more as another werewolf gently pushed her head back for another throatfuck. She felt one of the dicks in her hands twitch and something warm splatter across her stomach, before the cock pulled back and was replaced with another.

Werewolves recovered from wounds quickly and from exhaustion faster. Each time a werewolf left his seed in or on Mezala, another took his’s place immediately. Soon, her tanned chest and shoulders turned white from layers of cum on them, with her stomach close behind. Her pussy was already leaking cum with every thrust and some werewolves had chosen instead to glaze her upraised legs in strings of alabaster. Her ass was next to run out of space, leaking cum through anus that tried and failed to completely shut closed. It was only after her ass was also painted white and upright werewolf number around her dropped to four that her stomach ran out of space, leaving white cum filling her mouth and flowing past her lips. The werewolf smiled seeing the final hole filled and fell back unconscious.

 

Meanwhile, a werewolf was standing next to frozen Moonhound with a bag and an icepick. A glowing rune fizzled out as he hacked off another piece of ice from Moonhounds shoulder.

“I guess that’s as much as we’re going to manage here. At least you can speak, even if you’ll unfortunately be missing out on Mezala. Although, seeing her leaking from everywhere, perhaps it is for the best.”

Moonhound rolled his eyes.

“Junior, I can appreciate that you are not just taking our word for us not being a gang of rowing assholes, but… Look, I told you that Riza wanted those statues thrown into the lake, and it was true, right? And when we chased those hunters for two days, it was for the festival, we even got invited to the feast, remember?” Junior dully nodded as Moonhound continued. “I teased Mezala into saying straight that she wanted this for you specifically. If you don’t trust us that bad, it’s not going to work out.”

Junior sighed. 

“I do trust you, and I do think we are doing good work. It’s just that… Her mouth is completely filled, I know that nobody dies in the Forest unless they wish it, but that’s just creepy”

“Ah. I see your problem.” Moonhound nodded in understanding. “If that’s your problem, don’t worry. Remember how I told you that you’ll be able to make some more specific changes to yourself with age? Mez is old, but don’t call her old, or Mez, that will end poorly. But she’s been around for a while, and one of the things she’s done to herself, she disconnected her breathing from her eating. Her nose connects to her lungs and her mouth connects to her stomach, no cross connections. As far as I know, she did it specifically so that she could enjoy getting filled better.” Moonhound tried to shrug, but his arms below shoulders were still encased in ice. “Each to their own, I guess” he said instead.

Junior turned his eyes away and coughed in his hand.

‘I suppose I should apologize to you then. You lost an opportunity because of me.”

“Eh, don’t worry about that. I participate with all of us, but really, I don’t feel any great desire to fuck.This just gives me an excuse”

Junior thought back to the other werewolves that were willing to put on elaborate plays and week long jokes just because one of the pack thought it was a good idea.

“I’m pretty sure that if you said this to others they would not think less of you and you wouldn’t need an excuse.”

“Hah, yes. But I’m not entirely uninterested, there is a reason why I am a werewolf rather than one of spirits or treants. I’m just also fine not marking every hole we come across. Now, get that bag, I want to see what gifts we are going to leave her.”

Junior dropped the ice pick into the bag and reached far deeper than the size should had allowed. Moonhound began going through a mental list.

“Towel?”

“Linnen.”

“Soap?”

“Lavender scented.”

“Water?”

“Five gallon waterskin.”

“Sweets?”

“Box of oatmeal and honey biscuits.”

“Okay, that is all the essentials. What else do we have?”

“I have this chocolate cake.”

“That has eggs in it. Do you think she’ll compromise?”

“It’s also a bit stale.”

“Okay, keep it , we’ll eat it later. Do we have any juice?”

“Only the fermented kind.”

Moonfang paused in thought for a moment.

“Okay, leave a bottle we’ll see if she is interested. Are they done yet?”

Junior looked at the crowd. Only two werewolves were still upright, trying to find any part of Mezala that was still clean of cum to fix such flaw. The rest were either sitting or laying flat with various degrees of consciousness.   
“Just about. Next up is the rabbit from the lake. Jakob?”

“We, done Junior, you remembered. Though he prefers Lagomorph. Do we have the carrot cake?”

Junior bit down a comment about how stereotypical it was. “We have two, the baker wants to try out a new recipe.”

“Excellent,” Moonfang smiled. “Now go find three most conscious guys I’ll need someone to carry me and we are already behind schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest me additional tags (╬ ಠ益ಠ)


End file.
